The Chibi G.W. Adventures
by chibigwgirl
Summary: I can't write a summary because it would give away the story. Not much humor,but there is a bit. Not for big Relena fans. My first fic,so tell me what you think R&R please. thanks!
1. Chibi GW Adventures 01 & 02

The Chibi G.W. Adventures

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please be 

kind in criticism for this part.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing (the 

products, characters, or show) and I do not own 

Disney or the songs. Do not sue me, I do not have 

enough money for your efforts.

Note: Some Relena bashing. Also most of the "r"s are replaced with "w"s.

Chapter 1

(The scene opens to a small country cottage)

It's a lovely morning. Birds are singing, the sun is shining.

Don't we all wish.

Okay, here's the real story (cuts to a scene with explosions 

and fire burning down a building. We see 5 chibi gundams coming 

out of the wreckage that used to be a toy store).

Chibi Heero: "Mission Complete."

Chibi Duo: "That will teach you for not having Gundam 

Wing toys or model kits in your inventory!"

Chibi Wufie: " Injustice. That's what it was."

Chibi Trowa: "Do you guys wanna hide in the circus again? 

Thewe is..."

Chibi Quatra: "Noooooooooo! You said we could hide at my 

house! I don't wanna go to the ciwcus again! It was dark!" 

C.Quatra starts throwing a temper tantrum and started blowing up 

everything in sight.

C.Trowa: " Okay, okay. We'll go to your house, wight 

guys?"

All: "Yeah. Sure."

C.Heero: "I hid C.Zewo alweady."

C.Duo: "Good."

C.Wufie: "Would some one shut Katwa up?"

C.Heero: "…" He moves over in his suit, picks up a tree, and whacks C.Sandrock in the side.

C.Quatra: "Thanks. I needed that."

And so they set off for the Winner family mansion. After about one hour in silence, C.Duo decided to sing.

" This is the song that nevew ends. Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people stated singing it not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because. This is the song that never ends…"

C.Heero:" I will kill you Duo."

_Gulp._ "Don't kill me, I'm too cute to die!"

C.Heero:" That's it." C.Heero takes out his mini beam cannon and tries to destroy C.Deathsythe H.

C.Quatra: "Stop it! We shouldn't be fighting each othew. It's not wight."

C.Duo: *Blows Raspberries* "You may be wight, but he is a stinky sput face. He will fight me anyway. He is…"

C.Relena: " I finally found you Heewo! Wanna come to my pawty tommawwo?"

C.Heero: "AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He then changes his target and proceeds to blow up the chibi stalker.

C.Trowa: "Good shot. You think she's gone fow good?"

C.Wufie: "I give hew ten minutes befowe she wakes up."

C.Quatra: "Let's go then!"

They all put their C.Gundams on full speed and got to the hanger where they kept their C.Gundams in less than a half an hour.

C.Quatra: "Thank you Sandrock fow getting me away so quickly." A sudden chill comes down his spine at the thought of C.Relena catching just one of them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.Relena: "Dwat! They all gots away again. But when I catches dem, Heewo will stay with _me_ fowebew!" As she says this she raised her hands in the air and laughed insanely. "Mwahahahahahahahahahaha… um, uh *cough* Opps! Pardon Me!

*********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Winner mansion…

"Now there are a few wules you must follow here. No killing, no fighting, no blood on the carpets, evewy one must have tea at 2, no going in this woom, no going in that woom, take a nap at 4, go to sleep at 10,no touching this, no rough housing, no loud noises (except for me!), no guns, no touching that…"

C.Duo: "Bladdy, blahdy, bladdy, blahdy, blah. No, no, no, no…" He walks around pretending to be C.Quatra.

C.Quatra: "And lastly wule #3,978; don't make me mad!" He turns around and sees C.Duo mimicking him. He throws yet another big fit. "I'm gonna get C.Zewo, then you'll pay. *Sniff, sniff* Every one will pay! All go BOOM!! You not nice, stink-head…" And so it goes on for 4 minutes until one of the chibi's smacked him in the back of the head.

C.Duo was holding a mini-scythe. "Shad up, you baby."

C.Wufie: "I gotta see this battle. I bet Duo wins."

C.Heero: "The little guy'll win."

C.W.: "Oh, yah. I'll bet you 20 candy cowns that Duo will win."

C.H.: "Ok, be prepared to pay up in full."

C.T.: "Ummmm…I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe we should just take a nap."

C.Q.: "2:30. Aftew tea time. You won't last 'til nap time!"

C.T.: _Hmmm … How can I stop this…I got it! _"Katwa, Duo. You can't fight hewe."

C.Q.: "Why not?"

C.T.: "It's against the rules."

Both dueling chibis: "Oh yeaaa… Oh well."

C.H.: "…"

C.W.: "They can fight off the Winner property." _I didn't make a bet to watch Twowa wuin it._

And so time past, slowly at that.

C.D. decides to sing more songs.

C.T.: "What's next? He already sang 'The Lion King' and 'The Little Mirmaid'. Hey, Duo, what about 'Mary Poppins'?"

C.D.: "Chim, chimminy, chim, chiminy, chim chim chewy. A sweep is as lucky as lucky can be. Chim, chiminy, chim, chiminy, chim chim chewow…"

C.W.: You had to open your big mouth didn't you? You big, dumb, stupid, weakling."

C.Q.: (Trying to yell over the new chaos in the room)"Tea time!"

C.H.: "Grrrr…"

C.Q.: "Is anyone listening to me?"

C.H.: "Omaeo o korosu."

C.Q.: "Who is it this time?"

C.H.: "Every one."

The other 4 Gundam pilots: "_Gulp._" Dead silence entered the room as every one sat down for tea.

C.D.: (in a sudden outburst) "I don't like tea!"

C.Q.: "Too bad!"

They both tried to imitate C.Heero's death glare, until C.Heero decided to join the staring contest.

The two chibis: "I give up!"

C.W: "It is time to see those two weaklings fight. And its time to see me win the bet."

C.H.: "Hmmmm…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What will happen to our faithful characters? Who will win this chibi duel? How long before the end of this story? All the answers and more on the next chapter of The Chibi G.W. Adventures!

************************************** ******************************************************************

Ok, I need your help here. I need your honest opinion of the story. Tell me if I should continue this story or just quit writing all together. Please be a responsible reader and review the story. See ya in the next chapters (maybe).

Chibigwgirl 86


	2. The Chibi's Battle

The Chibi G.W. Adventures Ch.3&4

Thank you for reviewing my last chapters. If you haven't read the first 2 chapters, you should so you know what's going on.

Disclaimers: the normal disclaimers apply here so you know I don't own any of the characters or shows.

Note: The characters are slightly OOC. No Relena bashing in this one. Sorry if you feel that I am picking on Quatra too much, but he fills that part soooo perfectly (he's my favorite character too J)!

Chapter 3

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.D.: "The God of Death will come out the winner!"

C.Q.: "Rashide! … Listen, psst, sspt, ss, sspss, pst, pstt. Got it? Good."

C.D.: "Awe you cheating Katwa?"

C.Q.: "No I'm not, liew!"

__

Beep, beep, beeeep!

C.H.: "Hmmmm … Another mission. Mission accepted." And with that he started typing away at his mini-laptop. "Doctow J is coming. He will die."

C.T.: "Why?"

C.H.: "He sent me to kintewgawten."

C.Q.: "Stop talking! This chaptew is about a fight!"

C.D: "Let's go to the pawk now."

Everyone piles into a chibi mobile suit carrier and flies to a battle arena.

C.T: "Woah! Wewe'd you get that Katwa?"

C.Q.: "The Magwanauts just built it." And with that C. Quatra climbed into one of the chibi suits. "I'll use this one."

C.D.: "No using C.Zewo, Katwa!"

C.Q.: "I make the wules, so I can too!"

C.D.: "No!"

C.Q.: "Yes and I'll blast you with a paint ball!"

C.D.: "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

C.Q.: "No cannons, we use paint." Everyone with the exception of C.Quatra has a big sweatdrop on the side of their heads and then falls over. (C.Quatra shrugs than reboards the suit and heads off to the arena.)

C.D.: "Hey! Wait up!"

Suddenly, the lights turn on and Rashide's voice starts talking over the loud speaker.

Rashide: "This is going to be a one on one match. No cheating and what ever Master Quatra says is right."

At that time both of the chibis start to attack each other. It is almost a dead even tie at first, with paintballs hitting everything but their targets. After about 5 minutes the zero system starts to kick in.

Rashide: (obviously looking and sounding bored)"He fires, he misses. Almost got him. Wow! Master Quatra hit him in the hand to knock the scythe away! Hey, wait a minute where did all the other chibis go?"

Cuts to a scene where C.Heero is setting up bombs on the C.Deathscythe H.'s side. Then another cut brings us to another scenery. This one has C.Wufie meditating and C.Trowa pacing back and forth. Yet another cut brings us back to the fight.

The C.Zero has a great advantage and the once black C.Deathscythe H. is now turning pink.

C.Q.: "Ahahahahahahaha! Die Duo!" Just as he said this, his scanner picked up a force moving towards the arena. "… Huh? …"

Dr.J: "You stupid chibis. Your not supposed to fight when you're hiding! Now, you two sit in the corner and shut up!"

C.Q. gets out of Zero and slowly walks to the corner, whimpering all the way. C.D. is knocked out due to the battle and does not move.

C.H.: "Pay back time." All of a sudden mini explosions of slime explode around Dr. J. "Ahahahahahaha! Ahaha! Ahahahahah!"

Dr.J: "Shut up and do the training course 100 times, NOW!!"

C.H.: "…hmmm…"

Dr.J: "This was a new lab coat too. At least he knows how to detonate things."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ok, this was not much of a fight but I'm not that great battle scenes. Please tell me what you think. Don't forget to review. I am trying to incorporate your suggestions, so if you sent one, it will show up in a future chapter. Thanks to those who review. See you! (Review Please!)

Chibigwgirl


	3. Relena's Return

The Chibi G.W. Adventures ch.4

OK, so my last chapter wasn't much of a fight. But dispite futile efforts please keep reviewing, tell me how I am doing, and if I should stop this series.

Disclaimers: if I did actually own this show and its characters, I wouldn't have such a hard time getting money for Christmas presents. There I said I don't own it so don't sue me because I have enough problems as it is.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After all the chibis have served their punishments from Dr. J, activities became fairly normal.

C.H.: "Pay up now."

C.W.: "Katwa did not win, it was a tie!"

C.H.: "… Hmmm…" (gives C.Wufie his trademark deathglare and points his gun at him)

C.W.: "Fine! Here! Take it! Injustice…"

Dr.J.: "Would you chibis shut up!"

C.Q: (timidly and very frightened sounding) "Umm…Dr.J can I say something pwease…?"

Dr.J: "Your to weak, shut up!"

C.Q.: "Ummmm…but…(he catches angry looking Dr.J and C.H. staring)…(he yells while going to hide behind a couch) I weally think you should heaw this! It is concewning ouw gweatest enemy!"

C.H.: "Hmmmm…"

Dr.J: "O.Z.?"

C.Q.: "Noooooo! Relena! *Music plays in the background…da, da, da, dum* C.H. instantly ran and hid behind C.Q. when he heard the equivalent to the devil's name (sorry Relena fans).

C.H. (acting scared and not like his usual self) "Don't let hew get me, PWEASE!!!!!!!"

C.D. (popping down from the ceiling) "I'll pwotect you! The God of Death will kill hew once and fow all." He didn't help calm down C.H. too much because he was still holding on to C.Q. wrists for dear life.

C.Q. (whining like he usually does) "I can't feel my hands. My wrists hurt. Heewo, let go!" This goes on until C.T., C.W., and C.D. get annoyed to the point of insanity. They get a couple of crowbars and work for five minutes to get C.H. off of C.Q. "I'm saved! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

C.W.: "Shut up, Winnew."

Dr.J: "I am going to leave now."

C.T.: "Have a safe twip." After this comment he started leaving grumbling something about not having a big enough part in the story.

C.D.: "Hey guys, what does this blinking light mean?" Almost immediately after he said this explosions were heawd above them. "Never mind. (Yelling at '_comrades_') Relena is here guys!"

C.Q.: "What already?!"

C.R.: (very distinct sounding) "Heeeeeeeewwwooooooooo! I'm hewe!"

C.D. pulls a bazooka gun out from somewhere or another and yells to the others "To the Gundams and huwwy!"

Everyone starts running towards the hidden hanger with C. Duo covering them. "Once we hit the hanger, it's every chibi for themselves!"

C.T.: "No, we all pwotect each othew."

C.W.: "Bawton, you sound like that weakling Winnew."

C.Q.: "Stop fighting and get out of hewe!" Enemy Mobile Suits start appearing behind the hanger. "I'll take care of this, you guys go and I'll meet you at hiding point #3."

C.D.: "What, awe you nuts, Katwa?! You'll never make it!!"

C.Q.: "I'll be fine!"

C.D.: "But we can't let anyone be caught by hew." As if by cue, C. Wing Zero hooks onto C. Deathscythe H. and pulls it away.

C.T.: "Be caweful Katwa."

C.W.: "Don't be caught Katwa."

C.H.: "…If you do get caught, don't tell the secwet hiding places…"

C.Q.: "Got it. This is Katwa, ovew and out." His Chibi Gundam gets into a fighting position and makes his stand against impossible odds.

The real war for their lives and freedom has just begun.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, how do you like it? I am not writing much because I am waiting for your reviews to see if I should write more. Tell me when it's getting to long. Remember any reviews, flames or comments, are welcome. I have many more ideas for fanfics. I will write them if I get enough reviews for this story. I haven't got many for the last chapterL *kneals down* I'm begging you to review, please be responsible. Thanks a lotJ !!

Chibigwgirl 86


	4. The Quest Begins

****

Chibi GW Adventures

Disclaimers: I don't own anything here except the story. Don't sue me 'cause all you'll get is a headache.

Notes: OK, I couldn't help it. I need to type these before these five little people following me around will stop yelling at me for not typing to my reading and reviewing public. Oh yea, read the note at the end too please.

Chapter 5

C.Quatra thinks to himself while he starts to lose ground, _This was not a good idea. I have no choice, there is only one option open to me now, Self-Detonation._

As he presses the button, C. Sandrock opens the cockpit door.

C.Q.: "Awe you cwazy?! If I get out I might be caught. I would wathew die then be caught by hew!" Somehow C. Sandrock's hand reaches in the cockpit and grabs C.Q. It gently tosses C.Q. in a pond 50 yards away.

C.R.: "All land twoops, go suwound whatevew that object was!" at that time, C. Sandrock blew up. "Seawch fow Katwa! If he's alive, he could be of some use as bait to catch Heewo."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile at hiding point #3(the circus)…

C.D.: "What could be holding up Katwa? He should be back by now. He might be dead!"

C.W.: "Could be, he might be caught though."

At hearing this C.H. curls up in a protective ball shape and starts stuttering, "D…do you th…th…think th… that K…K…Katwa would t…t…t…tattle on us?"

C.T.: "No. He wouldn't do that. (Very softly and to himself) I hope."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.R.: "I wanna wepowt on the object! And I wannit wight now! *Calls out to no direction in particular* Pagen, come hewe, NOW!"

Pagen: "You called (mumbles under breathe) you chibi stalker."

C.R.: "What did you say?"

Pagen: "Nothing."

C.R: "Good, now give me a wepowt."

Pagen: "That 'object' was a blonde chibi with khakis and goggles."

C.R.: "You mean Katwa?"

Pagen: "I guess."

C.R.: "Good now go away. *Starts to talk to herself* If it is Katwa, then he will tell me whewe the othews awe hiding. Then I will finally have caught Heewo. Evewything is going according to plan."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the circus, the other pilots are getting very concerned for their Arabian friend.

C.D.: "I bet Katwa is dead now." *C.D. starts singing _Hakuna Matatah*_

C.W.: "No, Relena caught the weakling."

C.H.: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

C.T.: "He got away safely!"

C.H.: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He is siting in the corner behind a costume crate.

C.D.: *suddenly stops singing* "How long has he been like this?" *Starts singing _Mr. Rodgers Neighborhood_*

C.W.: "Since five minutes aftew we got hewe."

C.T.: "We should go and see if we can save him. Hey, Heewo, you should look at this as being a mission, OK?"

C.H.: "Ahhh…*blink, blink* did some one say mission?"

C.W.: "Yes."

C.D.: "*Stops again* We awe going to see how Katwa did in the battle. 'Cause we got to make sure he's alive and not caught."

C.H.: "Do we have to go neaw 'Hew'?"

C.T.: "No. We stay as faw away fwom hew as possible."

C.H.: "In that case, Mission Accepted." He instantly jumped up, regained his composure, and walked calmly to the Chibi-hanger.

C.W.: "Guess what this means."

C.D.: "The old Heewo is back?"

C.T.: "At least until we see Relena again."

C.D.: "Twue."

C.H.: "*From hanger* HUWWY UP!!!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.Q.: "Huhhhhhh…Whewe am I? (Door opens and a mesterious shadowy figure walks in) Oh, no… Not you… this is a nightmare… no, stop, please…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

*****************************************************************************

Chibigwgirl: So, what do you think? Keep goin' or quit before I hurt myself or some one else with my nonsense?

Five little things: Keep going, type the west!

Chibigwgirl: See, they are making me go cwazy!

One cute little thing: Weview to find to find out what happens to me!

Chibigwgirl: Katwa?

C.Q.: Who else besides youw fwiend could pestew you this much about your fics?

C.T.: Your charactews!

C.D.: We will haunt hew till she finishes hew stowy.

C.W.: We will sewve justice!

C.H.: Ahem. As she was about to say, if anyone has anything they would like to wite or say about what the fight was like please send them hewe.

C.D.: Send stowies to hew web address and ideas to eithew that ow the weviews.

C.Q.: Send things or I will cwy.

C.W.: Weakling!

C.Q.: *cries hysterically*

Chibigwgirl: Come hewe Katwa. It's Ok. As fow the rest of you chibis, scram so I can finish.

Other chibis: Fine!

C.D.: I wanna see the kitchen fiwst! Then the fwidge!

Chibigwgirl: I gtg and stop C.D. from ruining my house and clean up what he has already done before my mom wakes up. Well, like they said, I stink at fighting for my writing. If you let me I will post any fic related with all given credit to you or you can just post one, then notify me. Thanks

CRASH!

Chibigwgirl: DUO! See ya later! (Runs off toward kitchen)*hear distant screaming* THAT'S IT DUO YOUR DEAD! COME BACK YOU LITTLE WEASLE!

AHHHHhhhhhhh!

C.Q. *shrugs* sowwy duo fans, please don't yell at hew. *Waves goodbye as screen turns black* Bu-bye!


	5. The C.Gundam Boys Fates

The Chibi GW Adventures

The Chibi GW Adventures

Disclaimers: Now why would you think I owned this show? If I did I would be a brilliant Japanese anime writer and a very wealthy person. As you can see, I fit neither trait. In fact I own virtually nothing in this story, I got a part with Duo as Link from another story I once read before I wrote stories and can't remember the title. (Sorry. If the owner of that story wants to advertise it go right on ahead in a review)

Note: Characters are OOC if u couldn't tell cause I think they are cuter this way. The next few chapters might as well be called nonsense chapters, but I will work on them anyway, Right chibis? (Every word "awe in previous chapters will be pronounced as "are" henceforth)

Chibis: Yup. Just wead and weview so we will have our vacation a little bit sooner.

Chapter 6: C.Quatre's fate

C.T.: "We are almost at the place whewe the fighting was."

C.D.: "I still think he's dead!"

C.T.: "Shut up! He's not dead!!"

C.W.: "Yea, Relena caught him."

C.H.: "If he's caught I'm, I mean we, are doomed…"

C.D.: "That's why I say he's dead!"

C.T.: "He is not!"

C.D.: "Whatevew…"

C.W.: "Oh, my…"

C.H.: "Thewe's C.Sandrock's head, and thewe's an awm, and a weapon…"

C.T.: "Spwead out and look fow Katwa!"

C.W.: "He self detonated. Hmmmm…" He was thinking about what might have happened while he looked around. "No sigh. I don't think he's hewe!"

C.T.: "No luck hewe!"

C.H.: "Nothing!"

C.D.: "Wow, a lake. Huh? What's this?" He hops out of his C. Suit and goes to find something that caught his eye. "There it is. Lets see…blah, blah, blah, Heewo, blah, blah, blah, wansom, blah, blah, blah, Katwa, blah, blah…" He is about to crumple the paper when he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute. Katwa, held wansom, Heewo, from Relena…*screams* GUYS! I FOUND A CLUE!" He starts running back to his suit to tell the others. The screen flips on and he starts yelling hystarically. " *Hurridly (is that a word?)*I found him he is living and not dead and she caught him and he's a wansom and he's being towchewed and we got to get him or we are all doomed and Katwa's weak so he'll tell and…"

C.H.: "Wait a minute."

C.T.: "Yea, Duo, slow down and bweathe a bit."

C.W.: "Now tell us again slowly."

C.D.: "I…will…come…and…show…you…what…I…found. Meet…me…by…the…lake."

They all meet him by the lake were he found the note. All of their chibi eyes got 400% bigger after reading the ransom note.

C.T.: "Poow Katwa."

C.H.: "POOW KATWA?!?!?!?!?! …*Meekly* Help me…"

C.W.: "He's dead and Heewo will be too."

C.D.: "NO! We will save him!(He hopes behind a curtain only to reappear as Link from N64) Navi shall be avenged then saved!" All of the other chibis just slap their foreheads and walk away. "What?"

C.T.: "It says that she has him at hew favowite place. Let's think, whewe's that?

C.H.: "At the house near the beach she saw me fiwst."

C.W.: "Yea, hew shwine to Heewo, the weak whinner."

C.D.: "I'm comin' Navi!" *SMACK* "What'd ya do that fow Heewo?"

C.H.: "Hnnn…"

C.T.: "He wants to enjoy his last day of freedom."

C.W.: *mumbles* "Can't say I don't blame him. We're leaving, you weakling Maxwell."

C.D.: "Humph!… Fine, let's go!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.R.: "Good to see you're finally up. So stawt spilling the infowmation I want!"

C.Q.: "No, nevew, you have to kill me fiwst!" _The things I do fow wespect fwom the team…_

C.R.: "I have my ways of making people talk. Pagan! Take cawe of him."

C.Q.: (screaming like a girl) "HHHeeeeelllllpppppp! This is not sanitawy! I have enough of this with my sistews. Stop, stop, stop! Leave me alone!" Pagan steps aside and lets C.Relena in.

C.R.: "It's tea-time, MS.KATWINA! What kind of tea do you prefew?"

C.Q.:(sobs like a baby) "I look like a GIWL! I hate tea! I'm weawing make-up! I'm a Gundam pilot, not a toy doll! Whewe are you guys?!"

C.R.: "Soon, soon he'll be weady to talk. *laughs maniacly* Muahahahahaha! *caugh,caugh* Many pawdens again."

**********************************************************************

C.J.:(that's me)you like? I would like to know because I am not having an easy time with these chapters.

C.Q.: I have an idea, leave me alone!

C.D.: Naw, you are moving the stowy along with youw ability to be picked on and still be cute to the audiences. (Quatre runs away and cries)

C.W.: Now look what you've done Maxwell!

C.T.: That was mean.

C.H.: *slaps C.Duo and glares*

C.J.: Review and Quatre will get happy, Duo will stay out of time-out and the chibis will all keep their job pay of being able to control the snow days of schools. So review doesn't matter if they are flames or not, I'll even write longer chapters…promise. I'll settle Quatre down for the next chapter and *ahem*

Chibis: *look cute as any chibi could possibly be* Pleeaassseeee Review.(Wave goodbye to readers before chaos starts again.

C.W.: Get back hewe Baka! (screen goes black) (hear Duo's voice) Opps, not good…


	6. Quatre's Grand Escape

The Chibi GW Adventures: ****

The Chibi GW Adventures:

Part 7

Quatre's Grand Escape

Disclaimers: …Must I go through this again…*sigh*… I own nothing I mention in here (Zelda, James Bond, and everyone's favorite C.GW-Boys). The only thing you get if u sue me is my life-savings, all five pennies.

Notes: I will write more this summer I promise. In the chapter be forewarned, there are a lot of "AHHHHHHHHHHH"'s. Enjoy the story, please R&R *gets on knees and grovels* flame me, I except those also. Thank you very much.

Warning: () means my notes.

**********************************************************************************

C.R.: "I'll be back latew with my best fwiend, you wanna know hew name… DORTHY!"

C.Q.: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.D.: "Wait if he's not hewe, Whewe is he?" Suddenly a big glass box surrounds them "What's this?"

C.H.: "AHHHHHHHHH…!!!"

C.T.: "A twap, stupid." They all suddenly fell to the ground as their gundams vanished in thin air. "How'd that happen?"

C.Duo puts on a thick pair of glasses + a professor suit, then starts to explain: "This is one of the many plot devices and story twists that the author puts in to make the story exciting and interesting in hope that readers will write more reviews." He then takes out a bag of pixie sticks and starts to inhale them. And then his normal priest outfit is on him instantly.

C.W.: "Ok…?"

C.H.: "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

C.R.: "Hi Heeewooo!"

C.H.: "AHHHH…!!!!" He runs behind C.Wufei and grabs his wrists very tightly

C.R.: "HAHAHA! I finally have the complete collection, including my favowite, HEEWO!" The G.W. boys run and try to break the wall.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.Q.: "Almost, close, come on…YEA! Now to get out of this dwess. Hmmmmm…How should I get out? Let's see, what to do…*C.Quatre pulls out a blowtorch and other various high-tech objects from what some authors call 'hammerspace.'* Whewe is it…Hahaha! Hewe it is!" With that he starts his escape. He uses the blowtorch to open the airshaft, and crawls through quickly yet quietly until he reaches the end. C.Quatre then goes into (what I call)'James Bond Mode.' He gets out his high-tech, climb-on-ceiling-things and approaches the nearest window. C.Quatre then chooses to go into stealth mode (like Batman Beyond or Max Steel) for extra protection. He carefully makes a hole in the glass window using that thief-glass-cutting thing. Somehow C.Quatre uses a rope and bulays (?) down the 20-story mansion/shrine. "Haha! *starts dancing around* I made it out! Ok, now to get out of hew contwol wange. Hmmm…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.R.: "You wait hewe. I'm going to get Katwa and tea and dwesses and a wedding suit fow Heewo! I'll be wight back." *presses buttons, walks out of glass, presses buttons to close glass, and waves goodbye*

C.D.: "We're doomed, DOOMED I SAY!!"

C.T.: "I told you he wasn't dead.

C.W.: "Yea, but now we will nevew be saved. *shouts* Heewo, you can't kill youwself by trying to cut your wrists on the wall."

C.H.: *whining* I want Wing! *thinks* Nevewmind, I WANT ZERO CUSTOM!!!!"

C.W.: "Shut up."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.Q.: "Uh, ohhhhhh…it's a maze. Wait its hedges! Good, I know how to get out!" With that he took out a laser-pen and used it to make a path strait though the maze. "Now that wasn't so hard…EIP! *whispers to himself* When did she get guards in a hedge maze? Oh, well…I have to do it the hard way I guess." And he started to sneak his way through this section like Link on Zelda 64[1]. After the gruelingly slow process of passing this section, he got out of the maze. "Hey whewe's Zelda? Wait…Nevewmind, this is not Hyrule. Hmmmm…" So C.Quatre continues to walk along the path making sure not to let guards and watchmen see him. "I guess it is safe to rest hewe. I'm just going to take a short nap now…Zzzzzzzzz…"

Century (watchmen)#1: "What's a kid doing in the maze?"

Century#2: "We should contact Miss Relena." With that they sound the alarm and go to get C.Quatre.

C.Q.: "Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh, no! I've been seeeeen?!?!? Ahhhhhhhhh!" He jumps over the Centuries and runs through the rest of the maze not caring about the rest of the guards.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.D.: "Do you heaw an alawm?"

C.T.: "Yea, why?"

C.D.: "I bet Katwa got out and is going to get away."

C.H.: "But he doesn't know we're hewe…"

They all look at each other for a second than scream as loud as they can: "HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP, KATWA!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1]-the scene where link is going to meet princess Zelda.

**********************************************************************************

Soooooo…You like? Don't like? Think it is worse than someone else's? Tell me. Please review, more reviews mean faster chapter uploads. Thanks for reading, chao! In other words more anime is on, I must go and watch.


	7. C.Quatre Frees Everything

The Chibi GW Adventures

Part 8:

C.Quatre Rescues Everything

Disclaimers: still don't own any thing but the plot...*sigh* someday I will own my own chibi characters...

Author notes: Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy and had the longest writers block ever, vacations, work...plus my word processor wasn't working... I will write more for all of you though. I'm back with lots of ideas!! Thanks for being so patient with me ;) o, yea: author inclusion soon, beware!!

*************************************************************

C.Q.: "Ahhh! *Stops and thinks* I could use these keys I found *starts running* Must help the pwisoners...I will save you Bunnies!! *opens up the cages* BE FWEE!! *runs further down the hall* I will save you snakes!! *opens cages* Run away! *Runs some more* Don't worry Spidews...*is about to open cage* Nevew mind, fend for youwselves!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.D.: "*singing* I've been wowkin on da wailwoad, all the live long days..."

C.W.: "Let's face it, Winnew doesn't know wewe're hewe and we will nevew be saved!"

C.H.: "We will all go nuts befowe we die..."

C.T.: "You won't be killed, only we will."

C.H.: "I would wathew be dead than in hewe."

C.T.: "Good point. Hey I think Wufie is going nuts."

C.H.: "What makes you say that?"

C.W.: *on ground hugging his knees* "Injustice, weak onnas...wait onnas awen't weak. These actions are, wait, aren't, or are they are justified."

C.H.: "I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE THAT!!"

C.T.: "Don't wowwy, I think I'll be next..."

C.H.: "Why?"

C.T.: "Plot reasons."

C.H.: "Hn..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.Q.: "Be fwee, Criminals of the Law!!!" *he lets all the crooks and thieves go* So he runs down the hall constantly avoiding capture. "Hmmm...What are the other gundams doing hewe?" He tries all the keys and every trick he knows to open the seal, but it won't open. "OPEN SESAME!!...Dwat...that didn't wowk eithew..."

Century #3: "We found you! You are cornered, resistance is futile."

Century #4: "*heavy breathing* *Puff, puff, wheeze* You...could've...*wheeze* waited till...*cough, hack, puff* I finished...dounut..." *almost collapses*

Century #3: "*sigh*...oh, well. come with me now and I won't hurt you. Look, I got some candy here..."

C.Q.: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! No candy from stwangews. I don't wanna go!"

Century #3: *pulls on C.Quatre's arm* Come on...you...Chibi!"

C.Q.: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YA BIG BULLIES!!!"

Century #4: "Huh...?"

Century #3: "Who in the world are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." *scary maniac laughing is heard"

Century #3: "Your in a prison cell with a laptop, what can you do?"

"Watch this. I need the keys Katwa."

C.Q.: "H...Ho...How..." *throws the keys*

*leaves the cell* "Thanks, now evil stalker's guawds. *hooks the laptop to the internet and starts typing* Pwepawe to meet your doom!"

Century #4: "Weird little kid."

"Ha, ha!" *a cloud of smoke appears and we hear a 'poof' noise*

C.Q.: "They disappeared...How'd you do that?"

"I have power!!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

C.T.: "..."

C.H: "TWOWA, SAY SOMETHING!"

C.T.: "..."

C.H.: *thinks* _"Trowa was right...Hey, a note..._*reads it out loud* 'Don't worry, Quatre knows your here...from..."

C.D.: "Don't give it away! Katwa is supposed to find out fiwst!"

C.H.: "Oh, let me guess...plot, wight?

C.D.: "By golly, I think he's got it! *he says sarcastically*"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Relena is gone to Siberia for a while, so we have some time to find them."

C.Q.: "Ummm..."

"Let me guess, you want to know who I am, wight?

C.Q.: "Yea. How'd you know?"

"I'm Chibi Jess, the author, and I am trying to hurry the story along since I have been slacking lately..."

C.Q.: "*gulp* Youw the author?...you awen't one of the psycho ones are you?"

"You'll see..." *maniac laughter is heard again*

************************************************************************

C.H.: "Can I say it now?"

Other chibis and C.J.: "Go ahead."

C.H.: "Fwom the author: ChibiGWGirl!" *thinks* _We are all doomed, she must be mad that she had a writer's block...and we ate her food...and destroyed her French horn...and..._

C.D.: "You know she can wead what you just thought."

C.W.: "Gweat going."

C.J.: "If it wasn't for the fact that you all finally returned and gave me new ideas, you'd all be unemployed!"

C.Q.: "If you don't want to see use homeless on the streets, peas review" *makes kawii sad face*

C.T.: "Thank you"


End file.
